8e Vriska
by Waste of Breath
Summary: You cannot be Veronika Anne Serket anymore. You've had it with your mother, even though it's difficult to cope with your decision you get help from a friend. Rated T for Language. What am I even doing with the genres.


" _VERONIKA ANNE SERKET GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU BACK INTO THIS HOUSE!" _a ferocious voice screamed as the door swung open. An angered mother, which the voice belonged to, stood there screaming at her daughter, you as you try to walk out the door and out of your mother's life.

" That's _not_ my name," you answered in response, not bothering to turn around or close the door. " I fucking refuuuuuuuuse to be called that! In fact, I'm going to walk out this door and walk RIGHT OUT OF YOUR LIFE LIKE YOU WANT ME TO!" you had spun around now, your eyes wide, your face scrunched up with all the rage you have held within the 14 years of your fucking life. " I FUCKING REFUSE TO BE RELATED TO YOU. I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOU, SO GOODBYE MARQUISE!" you screamed and stomped out the door. You just started running, running as fast as you could with your luggage, knowing exactly where you was going. You stopped where you knew here mother wouldn't go and searched in your pocket for your cell phone. You finally got to it, fumbling a little. You were shaking, almost violently, your eyes were blurred. You shook it away, trying to shake the pain. You needed to get away from the woman you called a mother. You needed to get away from your old life and start something new.

You just couldn't shake away the oncoming waterworks. You leaned up against the wall and just slid down to the ground, bringing your knees up to her chest, making yourself as compact as possible. You were in a bad neighborhood, currently in an alleyway between apartments and a bar. You was on the apartment wall, weeping as quietly as possible but apparently not quiet enough. Someone fumbled opening their window all the way to look down at you, probably to tell you to scram.

" Veronika? What in the ever-loving fuck are you doing here? And do I want to know the reason you're crying?" a loud and obnoxious voice came from above. You looked up cautiously, even though you very well knew who the voice belonged to. You sniffled, wiping a tear away.

" D-don't bother talking to me Carter! Or should I say _Karkat,_" you tried to make fun of him but it wasn't as successful as it would have been if she had not been crying. Carter rolled his eyes, pretending it wasn't said. " Anyway it's none of your business," you replied, just barely audible to Carter.

" It's now totally my business Veronica and you know it," he answered somewhat amused, and for a half second, you thought you saw a tinge of a smirk upon his freckled face. Tangy tears still rolled down your face as you ran your fingers through your tangled, honey blonde hair. You don't even care that he sees you crying. You've seen him cry, he's seen you cry. You're even now.

" L-look I don't want to talk about it...," you respond finally, still holding the phone in your hands, John's number already dial so that you can ask to stay there for a while until you find some place else. You look down at the screen, fiddling with it a little. He's still there amazingly, fishing for something to say.

" Text me then," he quickly replied, moving himself from the window and onto his bed. You exited John's info and opened up a new text before you got a text first.

"SO WHAT'S GOING ON VERONIKA."

You have to think of a way to word it without it sounding stupid. Close your eyes and think for a little bit.

"Ugh it's just my mother. She's 8asically 8een a huuuuuuuuge 8itch to me my entire life and so I got fed up with it all. I'm not going 8ack ::::("

You wait for a reply and it comes quickly.

"SO YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME? PARENTS CAN BE HORRIBLE SOMETIMES. I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING PRY TOO MUCH INTO YOUR BUSINESS BUT IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME MORE YOU COULD. ALSO, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO STOP YOU, IT'S YOUR CHOICE."

"8asssssically. Oh yeah don't you have a new stepdad or something? I actually don't mind talking a8out it as long as you could toler8 me 8ecause apparrrrrrently I'm "intolera8le" or "irrita8le" to most people."

"I DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ALL THE TIME. DEALT WITH WORSE PEOPLE WITH THIS SORT OF THING. AND I DON'T ACTUALLY MIND YOU. WANT TO ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT IT, YOU KNOW, ACTUALLY FUCKING SPEAK PERSON TO PERSON?"

"Yeaaaaah! That'd 8e sooooooo much 8etter. And may8e after we could watch a movie just 8ecause ::::)"

"YEAH, I HAVEN'T HAD ANYONE WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME IN A WHILE. SO COME ON UP."

You stand up and even smile a little, feeling a bit better. You remember just before you're up the stairs. You send Carter another quick text.

"Also Carter, could you call me Vriska from now on? ::::)"


End file.
